


will i ever make a sound?

by hesitant_Jupiter



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Suicide, also its short, angst ig, no happy ending, oof, this is sad and a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitant_Jupiter/pseuds/hesitant_Jupiter
Summary: you wont gain anything from reading this its sad





	will i ever make a sound?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicidal thoughts and suicide

Evan leaves the house at around 1 o’clock. PM, of course. It'd be too hard to leave at one AM. He uses some excuse to get out. He doesn't remember what.

He figures this would be the easiest way to do it. It'd look like an accident, right? His mom wouldn't have to deal with the fact that her son killed himself. It'd be quick and easy. No worry.

It's about one thirty when he gets there. The sun is bright and high up in the bright blue sky. It's kind of ironic, Evan thinks. Ending it all on such a beautiful day.

Evan takes his time to walk to the tree. It's his favorite in the whole forest, it's so beautiful and tall. It's his last time here, so he might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

When he finally gets to the tree, he starts climbing it immediately. He's so calm about it. He knows he's going to die, and he's okay with that.

It doesn't take him very long to get as high as he can on the tree. He sits there for a few minutes, taking in the sunlight for the last time. He's gonna miss this, but it's so worth it. Before he can have any second thoughts, he lets himself fall off of the branch he was clinging to. The fall is quick. He gets deeply scratched by many branches. 

He hits the ground with a soft thud, his vision blackening around the edges. Nobody will find him for a long while.

When you're fallen in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading -<3 comments r appreciated


End file.
